In semiconductor devices, nitridation of components and materials (e.g., gate stacks) is frequently included as a part of the manufacturing process to decrease device size and increase device performance. The application and control of the nitridation process introduces nitrogen into semiconductor device materials (e.g., dielectric region, interfacial region, etc.) and impacts device performance, leakage, EOT, and the semiconductor device profile. In some systems, nitridation is performed via plasma nitridation and annealing. In these systems, during plasma nitridation the semiconductor device is exposed to a high temperature environment including a plurality of ionized gas molecules (e.g., nitrogen) which diffuse into the device. Following the plasma nitridation, the semiconductor device is then annealed to complete the nitridation process. However, this high temperature, two-step method may complicate the build process and increase costs and variability, requiring stabilization and the use of multiple dummies during the manufacturing process. Further, this two-step method relies upon off-line calculations and pre-determined conditions (e.g., annealing temperature, annealing pressure, etc.) which may deprive manufacturers of the ability to dynamically scale the EOT of gate stacks in the semiconductor device by controlling nitridation concentrations in real-time during the annealing process.